


Pendrell

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Early MSR, F/M, Friendship, Jealous Mulder, Teasing Mulder, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: A slow day at the office has Mulder telling Scully that Pendrell likes her.





	Pendrell

“Pendrell likes you, you know,” Mulder said as he twirled a pen in his hands. Scully looked up from an old case file she was reading and gave him a dubious look.

“Agent Pendrell has been very helpful with some of our investigations. It doesn’t mean that he likes me, Mulder.”

“He practically drops everything he has on his plate to prioritize your request.”

“ _Our_ request. The X-Files pique his interest.”

“Among other things.” She pinned him then with one of her “don’t mess with me” looks that he chose to ignore as he continued. “I’m just saying that he seems like a nice guy that you should date.”

“Yeah, okay. Let me pencil him in-between taking early flights to middle-of-nowhere places and uncovering government conspiracies.”

“So it’s not out of the realm of possibility for you two to go on a date.”

She smiled sweetly at him from across his desk that made his chest tighten. The same smile she gave him the first time she stepped into the basement office. _She needs to smile more often like this_ , he thought.

“I suppose it’s not if he were to ask,” she replied coyly with a shrug and returned to reading the file. Mulder made a mental note to not bring up Pendrell again.


End file.
